


I've gone with my heart

by Niall_Princess_Horan



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, The X Factor Era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 14:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12706848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niall_Princess_Horan/pseuds/Niall_Princess_Horan
Summary: There's charmer.There's the serious one.There's the prankster.There's the mysterious one.There's the cute one.There's one heck of a competition ahead.They are One Direction, and this is their X Factor journey.





	1. Auditions

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so there may be errors in terms of whats said but I've done my best and tried really hard with this one.
> 
> Due to researching each stage in the competition to make the story as detailed as possible, updates may be slow but I'm hoping it's worth it.
> 
> Thanks guys!!

_____

Harry...  
Manchester Central Arena

"I'm Harry styles, I'm sixteen. I'm from Holmes chapel in Cheshire. It's quite boring there's nothing much happens there. It's quite picaresque" I tell the camera. It's all for the publicity but I don't mind. Beats waiting in the queue, bored.

"What sort of experience have you got? Music wise?" Dermot asks.  
"Erm. I'm in a band. I'm in a band at school with  my friends called white Eskimo. I'm the lead singer. We- we entered a battle of the bands competition about a year and a half ago and we won. Winning battle of the bands and playing to that many people, really showed me that that's what I wanted to do. I got such a thrill when I was In front of people singing it made me wanna do it more and more. If people tell me I'm a good singer it's usually my mum" I explain. The nerves setting in as we get closer and closer to the front of the line and more importantly... the stage.

"And they always say that, don't they?" Dermot jokes. I laugh along with him before I'm asked to film some more speech. I comply and head over to tell them what I can.

"Singings what I want to do and if the people who can make that happen, don't think I should be doing that, then it's a major set back in my plans" I say and tell the cameras I don't want to record any more speaking, my nerves are all over the place and I would like to sit down.

We're sat waiting for around an hour before one of the stage hands comes and tells me I'm on next. We head over. My sister nudges my arm on the way and smiles reassuringly at me before we get to the entrance.

"Listen good luck" Dermot smiles as he shakes my hand. I shake his hand back and my mum grabs my head and pulls me down to kiss me. My friend from school also grabs me and kisses my head. I jokingly wipe off the kisses and Dermot pulls me away from their saliva joking "anyone else wanna kiss him"

I'm too embarrassed to reply but laugh slightly to ease the tension.

As I'm walking out onto the stage the lights are bright and I have to pull my jeans up half way as I feel them slipping. I make it to the cross on the floor and the crowd cheers lightly which is nice as they don't even know me yet- I could be a dick.

"How are you?" Simon asks but my brain doesn't work and I reply with "hello"  
He ignores my blunder and says "nice to meet you whats your name"  
"Er- I'm Harry styles" I state, Not as confidently as I would have liked but not disastrously either. I get a few more cheers and smile a little.

"Okay Harry, er- how old are you?"  
"Er I'm 16" I say with a small his and there are a few more cheers.  
"16" Simon repeats "Okay so tell me a bit about you"

Shit. I didn't think they'd ask that. They're running behind. Just let me sing!! "Erm- I work in a bakery" I say lamely.  
"And Harry, so you've left school -gone to work there"  
"I work there on Saturdays but I've finished my gcses- just now so im going back to college in September" I explain. I'm getting used to talking a bit and making things up on the spot. Simon is easy to talk to and is prompting me which I appreciate.

"What are you gonna study at college?"

Great quiet. I have no idea. Quick Harry make something up -"erm law, sociology, business and something else but I'm not sure yet" I list off, counting on my fingers as I go.

"Wow" Simon says rather suprised. "What are you doing here today?" He questions.

"Erm. I've always wanted to audition but I've always been too young" I say panicking.  What if they think I don't want this? Or I'm not serious?

"Okay, What are you going to sing?"  
"I do, isn't she lovely- by Stevie wonder" I state with more confidence. The crowd cheers and Simon says "Okay good luck"

Holding the microphone in my right hand I take a deep breath and begin. Luckily I set the pace as I sing accapella.  Unfortunately, that means it's just my raw voice on show and I can't hide behind a backing track.

"Isn't she lovely. Isn't she wonderful. Isn't she precious. Less than one minute old. And I never thought through love we'd be, making one as lovely as she- isn't she lovely made from love"

I finish and the crowd cheers softly.

Not as loud as I would have hoped but they didn't boo at least. I offer a little bow and smile as I finish -for good measure- before awaiting to hear the verdict.

"Okay- we Nicole what did you think?" Simon asks. He doesn't seem impressed and his expression isn't very readable but I'm praying he gives me a Chance. I want this.

"I'm really glad that we had the opportunity to hear you accapella cos we could really hear how great your voice is"

"Thank you" I mumble. Sensing a "but"

"For 16 years old you have a beautiful voice" she adds and I say thank you again. This time with a smile and meaning it. The crowd cheers again and I smile a bit wider.

"I agree with Nicole, however, I think- I think you're so young, I don't think you have enough experience or confidence yet" Louis says honestly butbits not what I want to hear so I reply with a simple "okay". The crowd boo him softly as Simon begins speaking.

"Yeah someone in the audience just said rubbish and I totally agree with them" He murmers, looking at the paper in front of him. That gets some cheers and I nervously look to my left where my mum is. I'm really tense right now but I want this. I want the results!

"Because the show is designed to find someone, whether you're 15, 16, 17, it doesn't matter. I think with a bit of vocal coaching, you actually could be very good" Simon finishes. The crowd once again cheers him.

"Thank you. Thanks" I say nervously. I'm trying not to show how nervous I am but I feel like I'm coming across that I don't care. And I obviously don't want that either.

"Okay louis" Simon finally says. Waiting for Louis yes or no.  
"Harry. For all the right reasons, I am going to say no" He states and the crowd boo him. Louder than before.  
"I actually don't think they boo'd you loud enough there" Simon challenges and the crowd comply, booing louder.

"Boo" I grin into the microphone.  
"Nicole?"  
"I like you Harry, I'm going to say yes" she grins and I return her grin with a "Thank you". 

"And you'll be happy to hear that I'm going to be agreeing with Nicole. You're through to the next round" Simon beems at.  
"Thank you" I from back. Smiling wider than I ever have.

I head off stage ready to face my mum who is no doubt crying. She pulls me straight into a cuddle and tells me how proud she is.

"Proud enough to buy me pizza for tea?" I smirk.  
"You've got it" robin laughs and wraps his arms around me also.  
"Told you, you could do it mop" my older sister gemma smiles.  
"Thanks bit ears" I bit back.

Mop is my Nick name from her for my hair and I retaliate with big ears because... well ...she has big ears.

_____

Liam  
Birmingham LG Arena

I'm sat emotionally on the blocks. I'm just wanting to get on stage and prove to everyone (simon) I can do this and this is my time. All the emotions for the years prior to today come back and I have to breath in deeply to stop the years falling.

"I don't need to ask who you are. How are you doing?" Dermot says as he makes his way over to me and my family. He shakes my Hand and pats my shoulder saying "it's good to see you back"

"It's good to be back" I say a little bitter. I would have had to come back if Simon had give me a chance the first time.  
"Well you're a bit broader and a bit deeper as well now, which I'm loving" he jokes as he puts his hands on my shoulder to emphasize how much I've grown in two years.

"Good luck" He says as he guides me up the stairs and to the stage entrance.

It's Cheryl that notices me first. She motions to Simon as if to say 'look who's here'

"Liam how are you?"  
"How you doing Simon, you alright? Haven't seen you in a long time" I from tightly. I'm not fussed how he is. All I care about is- well- I want to show him I'm great and make him remember me.

"Two years yeah?" Simon asks.  
"Two years yeah. Two years" I confirm.  
"How far did you get the last time Liam?"

Louis asks.  
"Well I was here in 2008 and I made it through to Simon's house in Barbados" I say pointedly. Why won't they just let me sing?!

"What are you going to sing today?" Simon asks, looking through some paper.  
"Erm. I'm gonna sing cry me a river" I answer. Simon already looks bored to I know I have a huge mountain to climb to impress him.

"The one by Justin Timberlake?" Cheryl asks but I'm too caught up in readying myself to sing that I ignore her and wait for the music.

"I know you say you're lonely. You crowd the whole night through" I start and move my arm across horizontally to make a point.  The crowd already start cheering and some even stand up clapping.

"Well you can cry me a river. Cry me a river. I cried a river over you" I sing dramatically and pace the stage slowly.

"Now! You say you love me. Well, just to prove, that you do. Come on and cry me a river. Ohh! Cry me a river. I cried a river over you. Cry me! A river!" I finish and have a small smug smile on my face. I'm allowed to be because I have a standing ovation from the audience and Simon!!

Once the song is over and everyone is clapping I lose my cool slightly and stand to attention with my hands in front of me, locked with the microphone as it sinks in- it doesn't mean I'm through yet.

Simon and Dani sit back down.  
"You've definitely got it. What ever it is, You've got it.and I thought your voice was really really powerful" Cheryl starts by saying.  
"Thank you so much. Thank you" i say honestly.

"That was really impressive. Really really impressive. I think er- other people in this competition  should be a little bit worried about you" Dani then goes on to say.

"Haha thank you" I giggle lightly.  
"You're really good" Dani finishes and the crowd applaud.  
"I'm really glad that you came back. It was a brilliant vocal and for 16 years you're so confident. You know you totally delivered. Ah Simon?" Louis comments.

"Yes?" Simon challenges.  
"This it the guy you didn't put through" Louis smirks and i find it quite rude he's laughing I got rejected. I didn't find it funny. I don't find it funny. It was embarrassing and humiliating and dream shattering.

"He wasn't quite ready when he came to my house 2 years ago. But I said to him then, come back two years time and you're gonna be a different person. I got it right" He smiles and I do a little too.

"Now we're gonna vote. I am going to say- yes". Louis says simply. And the crowd cheer yet again. I smile and not my head at him saying "Thank you so much"

"It's a yes from me" Dani adds.  
"It's yes from me. Definitely. Yes" Cheryl smiles at me and I smile back because it's Cheryl freaking cole!  
"Simon is it a yes or no" Louis taunts and I bite my lip nervously. All the other yeahs are great but it's a yes from Simon I want. No one else.  
   
"Based on talent absolutely incredible. One. Massive. Fat. Almighty. Yes" Simon states and I scrunch my body and face up to keep from squealing like a girl.

"Thank you so much" I beem and Simon holds both his thumbs up to me. We both share a head not before I vacate the stage to cheering and get embraced by a load of hugs.

"Oh my god. You were absolutely awesome" my mum says as she hugs me.

"The boy becomes a man. How you feeling?" Dermot asks as he grabs my shoulder and pulls me in for a one arm hug.  
"I really enjoyed that. I've been waiting 2 years to get on there and do that"

"Could just see that frustration" Dermot agrees  
"It's all just blown out" I sigh.

We leave the small entrance bit for the next contestant to come in and as we're walking down the corridor I get the "I knew you'd do it" from my mum.

"I can't stop smiling. My face hurt but I can't stop smiling" I joke and everyone laughs as we leave for a celebratory lunch. I'm thinking- subway.

_____

Louis  
Wembley Arena

I'm beyond nervous as I cuddle with my toe in the boys bathroom not long before I'm due on stage. I faff with my hair and flick it over to the right hand side, not actually changing anything with it and wasting 20 seconds adjusting it in the mirror.  
"You'll be okay" Lottie smiles as she tugs me out of the bathroom and towards the stage entrance.

"What if I mess up?" I frown just before I go on the stage.  
"You won't. And if you do- there's always next year" she shrugs and pushes me lightly towards the stage.

I take a deep breath and make my way towards the cross. I drop the microphone from my hands being sweaty and pray they cut that from the tv viewings.

"Sorry" I whisper as I collect the microphone and myself.  
"Take your time. What's your name?" Simon smiles.  
"Hi. I'm Louis Tomlinson. I'm 18. Urm- I'm from Doncaster" I start with.

"Okay hi louis, What are you doing to sing for us?" Simon says politely.  
"H- hey there delilah" I stutter.  
"Okay"he smiles and waves a hand for me to sing when I'm ready. I give the music team a nod and take a deep breath to begin.

"Hey there Delilah, What's it like in New York City? I'm a thousand miles away, But girl, tonight you look so pretty, Yes, you do. Times Square can't shine as bright as you. I swear it's true. Hey there Delilah, Don't you worry about the distance, I'm right there if you get lonely  
Give this song another listen, Close your eyes  
Listen to my voice, it's my disguise, I'm by your side" I manage to get through with out messing up and I breath softly for the higher pitched part of:

"Oh, it's what you do to me  
Oh, it's what you do to me  
Oh, it's what you do to me  
Oh, it's what you do to me  
What you do to me"

I let out a deep breath that ruffles my lips but I don't care. I got through it without pissing myself or passing out. I'm really proud.

"Okay, Louis yes or No?" Simon asks.  
"Louis, I'm saying yes" Louis smiles and the crowd applaud.  
"I'm saying yes" Nicole says simply.  
"You've got, three yes'" Simon smiles as he faces at some paper in front of him.

"Thank you so much" I from as I scrunch my hands up in ront of me and hold them against the microphone as a sort of prayer.

I leave the stage to a pointed look from my little sister as if to say 'i told yah'

I run towards her and pick her up. She squeals and complains I better not drop her. I spin her round a few times and kiss her cheek as I place her gently on the floor.

"Must be my lucky charm lottie" I joke.  
"Must own me ice cream for neatly hugging me to death" she sasses me.  
"Must do" I wink at her and her eyes light up like a Christmas tree, she grabs my Hand and doesn't let go until we're in the car on the way home, where she falls asleep against my shoulder.

_____

Zayn  
Manchester Central Arena

"I wanna go back to bed" I whine.  
"Zayn you've applied for this. It's something you want. Perform then you can go to bed" my mum instructs as we make our way to the stage. I groan as everyone hugs me and drags me here there and everywhere before I finally escape and make it to the small cross on the floor.

"Hello whats your name?" Simon asks me.  
"I'm zayn malik I'm 17" I reply.  
"And What are you singing for us zayn?"  
"Mario. Let me love you" I say simply.  
"When you're ready" Louis smiles.

"Every night, doin' you right. You're the type of woman, deserves good things. Fist full of diamonds, hand full of rings. Baby you're a star, I just want to show you, you are. You should let me love you. Let me be the one to. Give you everything you want and need. Baby good love and protection. Make me your selection. Show you the way love's supposed to be. Baby you should let me love you, love you, love you. Love you yeah"

I make it through with out messing up or throwing up my coco pops everywhere so I'll take that. Even if I don't get through, if I don't embarrass myself- I don't care.

"Your true beauty's description. Looks so good that it hurts. You're a dime plus ninety-nine. And it's a shame don't even know what you're worth. Everywhere you go they stop and stare  
'Cause you're bad and it shows. From your head to your toes, out of control, baby you know

You should let me love you. Let me-"

Simon stops me singing and I can feel the humiliation surface. I knew I should have stayed in bed this morning.

"Okay louis yes or no?"  
"Oh. Yeah" He says after a second.  
"Thank you" I say simply. Maybe this don't be so bad.  
"Nicole?" Simon asks next.  
"Yes" she smiles.  
"Zayn I'm gonna say yes" Simon smiles.

"Thank you" I reply simply and leave the stage before I humiliate myself on national tv.

My sister saffa clings to me and I pick her up for a cuddle. I carry her halfway to the car, putting her down after she gets too heavy and my arms hurt. She complains but I tell her to lightly shut up. It earns a playful glare from my mother and I shrug with a smirk on my face.

"Can we get a Chinese for tea?" I ask.  
"Just this once" mum smiles.

_____

 

Niall  
Dublin Arena

"I'm niall horan. I'm 16 and I'm from- the- mullingar in the Midlands of Ireland. I wanna be like, the big names in the world, like Beyonce and Justin bieber is 'perfect example. I've, been compared to him a few times and, it's not a bad comparison. I wanna sell out arenas and make an album. And work with some of the best, the best artist in the world" I say in one of the takes.

"Today is the start of it all, if I get through today, it's game on" I grin as I tell the camera honestly. She tells me they have enough footage now and I can go wait on the stage blocks as I'm on in around 10 minutes.

"Alright Dublin" I smile as I walk on the stage towards the little x on the floor.  
"What's your name?" Louis asks.  
"I'm niall" I smile.  
"Niall? Niall What?"  
"Horan" I say simply. What else do I say? That's my name. Would I have repeated my first name or would that have been james bond like?? 

"Why you here today?" He asks.  
"I'm here to be, the best artist I can be, in the world" I say simply. Just as I've rehearsed every night for the past 3 weeks in my bedroom mirror.

"And niall how old are you?" Louis questions.  
"I'm 16 louis" I say politely.

The crowd cheers slightly and I smile a little.

"So are you like an Irish Justin bieber?" Louis asks.  
"I reckon so yeah"I shrug. He asked, I'm not about to lie.  
"Is this gonna make you really popular at school?" Katy asks.  
"Yeah suppose Katy yeah" I shrug again. That gets a few laughs and even Simon cackles so I can't be that bad.

"Off you go" Louis says as he waves his pen. As soon as the music starts I panic.

I'm not sure where to look to, so I keep trying to look up at the audience and keep blinding myself with the lights, resulting in me having to  close my eyes to be able to see again.

"Do do do do do do do, Oh yeah. I gotta change my answering machine and now that I'm alone. Cos right now it says that we, a can't come to the phone. And I know it makes no sense, Cos you walked out the door but it's the only way I hear your voice any more. It's what-"

I sing and the crowd are clapping along to the beat which is promising. I feel like I might just make it. Then Simon cuts my audition short by raising his hand and stopping the music.

I frown and push the sleeve up on my shirt as I walk backwards toward the x. Katy begins talking and I frown even more.

"I think that you're adorable and erm you have charisma. I just think that maybe, you, should work on it. You're only 16. I started out when I was 15 I didn't make it till I was 23" she defends.

I pull a few pained faces to avoid telling her I'm good enough and to give me a chance. I'll beg. But only as a last resort.

"I think your unprepared. I think you came with the wrong song. You're not as good as you thought you were, but I still like you." Simon says honestly and I smile but shrug softly as the crowd cheers. I admire his honesty but I just want to go through more.

"You know you're obviously adorable. You've got a lot of charm for a 16 year old but erm- the songs too big for you babe" Cheryl says and I blush slightly as she calls me babe. I don't have time to read into it though as Louis starts to speak.

"Niall I think you've got something. I think people would absolutely like you. Because you're likable"

"What did you say?" Simon asks.  
"I think people will like him just because he's likable not because he's Irish. You know what I mean"  
"People will like him because he's likeable" Simon repeats bluntly.

"Shut up" Louis smiles.

Simon pulls a 'Well you're an idiot' face and it makes me laugh even more than I already am.

"Simon yes or no?" Louis asks.  
"Well I'm gonna say yes" Simon smiles at me.

I raise my hands and tighten my fists before signalling a Jesus prayer of moving my Hand in a cross like formation.

"Cheryl?"  
"I'm gonna say no" she smiles softly and suddenly being called babe doesn't make me like her any more than I dislike her now.  
"Aw. I'm gonna say yes" Louis smiles and the crowd cheers once again.

"What?" Katy shrieks.  
"Katy he needs three yes'" Louis defends me by saying.

Katy frowns and makes a motion of stabbing herself in the neck with a pen. But then says "can I just say that. I agree with Cheryl, you do need more experience and by the way, just if you're likeable, likeableness is not gonna sell records. It's talent. And you have a seed of it"

"Go on!" Louis shouts and the crowd are also backing me up as I stand there with my sweaty palms and bright red cheeks waiting for her to change my life.

"Of course, you're in"

I straight up jump in the air and roar "yeahhhh" into the microphone before remembering it's still on and I've probably just turned everyone deaf.

"Don't let us down" Katy shouts as I leave the stage.  
"I won't" I promise before leaving the read out stage.

I'm roped into a family hug and promised nandos for tea on the way home. This day just gets better and better.


	2. Boot Camp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be a very long fic - I can feel it.
> 
> I hope it's worth reading! Let me know what you think in the comments!!

Challenge one - solo of man in the mirror

Liam pov

"Okay boys. There's going to be two to three of you in each room. You can choose who you share with or we can draw names at random" one of the stage hands tells us as we wheel our cases up the drive to the boot camp rooms.

When no one speaks she continues and says they'll choose at random then.

"Okay Harry Styles, John Wilding and Nicolo Festa. You three are in room 1" she says and those three had off, following another stage hand to their room.

"Louis Tomlinson, Paije Richardson and Tom Richards" you three are in room 2" she speaks again and those three also head off. The group is getting smaller now but I'm exited to see who I'll be rooming with.

"Aiden Grimshaw and Carl Brown, room 3 boys" she smiles.

"Liam Payne and Niall Horan. You're in room 4" she smiles and I grab my suitcase, following the lady guiding us to our room. She's small woth blonde hair and green eyes but it nice and points out where the kitchen is and bathroom etc on the way.

Niall is also following me which is adorable as his little legs are walking at a hundred miles an hour to keep up. He keeps chatting though.  To everyone and anyone.

"Hi Liam which bed do you want?" Nialls asks as we come to a stop at our room.  
"I don't care. I'm going to rehearse" I mumble, dump my case and head off outside to find somewhere to rehearse.

We've all been told out first challenge is a solo performance of 'man in the mirror'. I spend nearly 4 hours outside practising before being called into the hall where the other boys are for vocal coaching.

We all go round in a circle singing 4 lines of the song, to see where we're at with it. Most of us are good and in key. There are a few that need word. Unfortunately, I'd say niall is one of them. That might just be because he doesn't know the song and is unsure of the words.

We literally have around 20 minutes on our own with the vocal coach, because there are so many of us, there isn't the time to have longer. We are then told to go to the stage in front of Simon and louis.

We all literally go down the line and sing our 8 bars before the next boy has his chance. It feels very rushed and not like we've been given a fair chance but there are a lot of people and this is just one category.

We're told to go get a drink and relax for an hour whilst they once again decide.

"Hey liam" niall smiles as he hands me a bottle of water. I take it and thank him as he has a drink of his own. I'm sat literally just outside the door as I can't settle so im just wanting to go back in.  
"You'll get through. You're really good" niall smiles softly and walks away when I don't talk to him. I'm too nervous to speak with out throwing up everywhere.

I notice niall sat with a load of others and his guitar. He's so loud and popular it's frustrating. He can literally make friends with anyone. He could make friends with the nearest tree that one.

 

They split us into two halfs, separating us by calling out our names and I notice I'm in the same group as niall. He's lovely and confident and adorable, but I can't see him making it in a competition like this. He's too little. He'll be eaten alive.

Simon shocks us all by telling us we have got through to challenge two and we all full on dive on each other. It's painful and messy and someone stands on my foot but all I can think is "I have to ring my mum!"

"Well done liam" niall smiles as he heads out of the  hall.  
"You too niall" I manage to say back and he beams at me. "Niall? Want to- want to urm hang out tonight. Fifa?" I add on. It's infectious his smile anni don't want it to end.

"Sure" He nods and we make our way up to the room. It's a long night of fifa and niall shouting at the tv. He's loud with everything else so it doesn't surprise me he's loud playing fifa.

Tom Richards comes round about 8pm telling us to be quieter. Niall just laughs and asks him if he wants to join in. To my surprise he does and niall gets even louder. I kick Tom out at 11pm and tell niall to be quiet as I'm off to sleep. Niall is a sleep before i am.

_____

Challenge two - dancing

Zayn pov

"What do you mean dance?" I grumble as the choreographer tells us has going to show us 32 moves we have to learn and then do a 30 second free style bit.

"It's mandatory zayn. Come on. Everyone is doing it. All the categories have to dance. It's so we know what we're working with" Leon says.  
"I don't want to" I grumble.  
"Then don't- but it's a we're of you getting this far" He says then heads to the front of the room to demonstrate.

 

I try to pick it up I really do but I don't dance. I can't dance. I have no rythem and coordination to dance. I stay for nearly 2 hours trying to learn the 32 moves but still don't feel I have it so I head out for some air and get collared by the camera crew.

"There's a lot of people here from like dancing back grounds and have like, experience in the past and it's a new thing for me so im just er- I'm not getting it at all and er- it's just getting frustrating now" I tell them honestly before going to the 'toilet'.

I do actually use the toilet but stay in there longer than necessary to avoid seeing everyone else dance. Hopefully they will forget about me and I can just hide. I leave the bathroom and wait back stage whist everyone else is dancing. I can hear the music and the moves are going round in my head for what I should be doing but i don't have the balls to go back out there. They won't notice I'm gone anyway.

The camera crew come back and want more tv gossip for why I won't dance, so I tell them. I'm getting upset with myself and annoyed it's come to this and they keep coming back and dragging up the fact I can't dance.

"I seriously don't wanna do it. Cos I hate dancing. And I've never done it before and I just- feel like an idiot- trying to dance on the stage with other people who are clearly better than me and I just feel like an idiot. I'm not doing it." I state before sitting down on the chairs.

"I just know I'm gonna do it wrong. Cos I don't know it. When you've gotta perform in front of Simon and like professionals that know what they're doing an know how to dance. Like professional choreographers and stuff and I just- don't know" I add.

It shocks me massively when Simon comes back stage to find me and says "zayn, Why aren't you out there?"

"Can't dance" I say simply.  
"You can't just bottle it"  
"I know but it's just like a new experience for me" I stutter. I'm nervous as hell now because i feel like he's judging me even more.

"Zayn you can't just hide behind here. Zayn, You're ruining this for yourself. I'm trying to help you here cos if you can't do it now, you're never gonna be able to do it. Come on- let's go do it" he says firmly and helps me up. He guides me to the bottom of the stairs leading to the stage and says "Don't do that again. Right done?"

"Yeah thanks" I sigh nervously.  
"Right good. Get on with it" He says, nudging me towards the stairs and heading off towards the judging chairs.

As I make my way on to the stage I feel less nervous as I see the other boys who obviously don't want to be here either. It makes me feel better. A few people applaud me for coming back and I get a few head nods and reassuring smiles.

"And music. Sell it" Leon -the choreographer says as the music starts. I focus on not landing on my face. Anything else is a bonus. It takes a lot but I tune out everyone else and focus on what I'm going. Which results in me not falling on my face and I smile as the music cuts out. I'm still standing!

Simon smiles and me and does a small head nod and i motion towards doing a fist bump with him before leaving the stage floor.

   
___

Challenge three - solo performances

Harry pov

"Harry- come and do an interview" Chloe asks me and I don't have the heart to at no. Despite how sick I am of the cameras.

"As you go through boot camp, you kind of realise, like how big the prize is. Being here the last few days has made me realise how much I wanna stay, I don't wanna go home now" I say before saying I'd like to rehearse now. Hinting for them to leave me alone.

"Harry, you're on now" jade tells me.

 

She guides me over to the stage and I'm angry I couldn't get another rehearsal in as I was doing that stupid interview. My anger seeps into worry as I watch the back end of the performer in front of me.

I'm nervous now. I've just seen Liam Payne perform and he was amazing! I have to go up and follow that? Where's the justice?

I walk out onto the stage once again and take a deep breath.

"Take your time harry" Simon says and I nod but motion for them to start the music.

"Don't be scared. You'll never change what's been and gone. May your smile. Shine on. Don't be scared. Your destiny may keep you warm

'Cause all of the stars, Are fading away. Just try not to worry, You'll see them some day. Take what you need and be on your way and stop crying your heart out."

I could feel my vocal weren't the best. They were a mess and I know it. But I want this so bad. More than being football captain at my old school. More than a date with beyonce. More than a white Porsche with leather seats and green dice hanging from the rear view mirror.

"Thanks harry" Simon says after I've finished. I nod my head and make my way off stage. I see a boy I've come to learn is called niall crying and ask him what's wrong.

"Messed it up" He mumbles. It's weird seeing niall cry as he's the loud one. None of us really know what we're doing and we're all very shy and reserved. Niall is absolutely not that. He's loud and popular and always talking or singing or playing his guitar.

"How?"  
"Forgot the words" he laughs.  
"I'm sure they'll understand. Don't beat yourself up" I reassure him.  
"Well done for your performance. It was really good" He smiles before heading off to the bathroom.

 

"Harry we have a favour to ask. It will me a good bit of tv and it's just for fun if you're in?" Chloe finds me and asks.  
"What is it?"

And that's where I find out they want to set me and Katie up on a 'date'. Only for me to then be a player and have about 8 girls on the go. It will make me more 'desirable' apparently. All I can think as I'm heading over to the date table is 'mum is going to love this' (sarcasm)

Which leads me to the small table and two deck chairs they've laid out backstage. We have champagne glasses full of lemonade and I have a rose I'm supposed to give her. Which i do. But I feel awkward. I've never been on a date before and despite the fact I don't know what to do, It's not official anyway so it doesn't mean anything.

"That great, harry can you get changed" Chloe smiles after around 20 minutes. I comply and change into a blue t shirt, grey converse bottoms. My beenie, shades and big head phones.

"Right sit here, and you're going to play fight over the phone You're holding" Chloe directs as i sit on some stone stairs.

I sit down and the cameras roll. Sinaed then dives on my back and we roll around for a bit. I push her off me and she lays over me again. It's funny to be honest and a lot easier than it was with Katie.

"Perfect! Okay harry. Get changed again and we'll have you walk into the meeting where the girls realise you're seeing them all" Chloe grins.

"Great" I mumble but I am smiling.

 

I'm filmed walking in to the room where the interviewer is talking to Sinead, katie, a girl called jade (who I've apparently being texting)

"Oh my gosh! Listen I think you have a lot to talk about" the interview lady says and I can't help but laugh as I make my way over to them.

"Harry, why haven't you returned my text?" A blonde girl comes over and adds in.

"Oh this just gets better done it" I laugh as I lean over and rest my hands on my knees before standing back up. Still laughing as I'm a shit actor and can't keep a straight face.

"Harry. I text you like 5 times"  
"You said I was the one"  
"How many are there!?"  
"What's going on?"

All these girls keep complaining at me and I haven't actually done anything so I just laugh and then frown as Wagnor comes over and says "harry. You didn't call me back?"

The girls literally explode and I double over in laughter as he picks me up bridal style and walks me away from the girls and towards the kitchen"

He sets me down in the kitchen where i thank him for rescuing me from that and he laughs.

"We then have pizza with some of the other contestants before I head up to bed for the night. Yes - alone.

_____

Boot camp verdict  
Louis pov

Boot camp has been amazing. All the people are incredible. Not just the contestants but all the crew as well. I've had a fantastic time and I'm proud of how far I've gotten, but as in stood waiting in the line for people through to judges houses it hits me just how bad I want this.

"Okay. The first person through to judges houses is; John Wilding" Simon says and we all applaud him as he leaves the stage.  
"Nicolo Festa" Nicole calls out. Again we cheer as he goes through.

"Paije Richardson" Louis called and the boy next to me doubles over with happiness. I cheer him and smile as he makes his way over to the exit.  
"Aiden Grimshaw" Simon calls.  
"Marlon McKenzie and Carl Brown" Louis Walsh calls.

"Matt Cardle" Nicole calls and I can feel it now. I haven't gotten through. There's only one name left and I can feel it isn't mine. My heart sinks and I want my mum.

"The final contestant who has made it through is- Tom Richards" Simon calls.

I look over and notice my mum waiting off stage in the seating area and she's smiling and putting her thumbs up going "yeah" and I motion chopping my head off with my Hand and say "no".

She continues with the "yeahs" and the only thing I can think is "no. This clearly means no" as I motion to chop my head off more vigorously.

We all stand in the line unsure what we do now and Simon says "that's it guys. Really really sorry" 

We are all equally gutted and I can see the cameras come round for footage and I just think 'nah. You're not seeing me cry'. I leave the stage immediately and my mum is meeting me at the bottom of the stairs. She wraps her arms tightly around me and kisses my cheek numerous times.

"You don't have my authority to record this and you'll hear from my lawyer if this footage is shown" i hear her say firmly. I look up and see one of the camera men filming us. He presses a few buttons, apologises and leaves to film someone else.

As I'm about to leave, Darren says he has some news and calls out 9 names. Mine is one of them.

"They just wanna see us cry. We're young boys and we're all gonna be crying. Make a good bit of tv" harry complains, having a full on strop about being called back.

"Hello" Nicole says as we all approach the stage. The girls are on one side and I'm stood on the other with 4 boys who were also rejected.  
"Thank you for coming back. I know, judging my some of your faces this is really hard" Nicole continues and I loop my arms over Liam Paynes shoulder and another boy who's name I'm unsure of.

"We've thought long and hard about it and we've thought of each of you as individuals and we just feel that you're too talented to let go of. We think it would be a great idea to have two separate groups" Nicole says softly.

No one moves.two groups is grand but that doesn't mean anything if only one of us can go through to judges houses.

"We've decided to put you both through to judges houses" Simon smiles. And we all explode woth joy. I cover my face as everyone is diving around and screaming and I get pulled into the boys group hug we have.

"Guys. Guys. Girls. This is a lifeline. You have got to work, 10, 12, 14 hours a day. Every single day and take this opportunity. You've got a real shot here guys" Simon smiles at us and my face is hurting from all the smiling but i don't even care!!

"Are you up for this chance. Do you want to think about it?" Simon asks more seriously after. Harry looks at each of us individually and one by one we confirm we want this.  
"We would like to take this opportunity" Harry smiles.  
"Do you want some time to think about it?" He double checks.

Liam is the only one who hesitates as he tells us he doesn't want to do anything rational that could hinder any of our future careers. The message I got was he doesn't want to be in a band, he wants to be the main cheese. He wants to be in the limelight.

"You can always go solo later and- there's no guarantee that the band will work- or we'll make it anywhere. The alternative is to go home woth those lot" I say bluntly and point to the others who have been rejected and are leaving. I'm really annoyed he's hesitating on something that affects us all! It's all our lives that will change with this! Not just his. He's being really selfish.

"Okay. Yeah. I'm in" He smiles.

 

We leave the stage to cheering and race towards the other contestants who have already been put through. I don't even know who I dive on, but he catches me and pats me on the back.

"Are we all going into one room then?" Niall asks cheekily as we make our way towards the kitchen for a celebratory drink (of lemonade)

"Can do" I shrug.  
"The room will be a mess" Liam argues.  
"Might I inform you, I'm quite tidy" Harry laughs.  
"You can clean up then" Liam grumbles  
"I'm down for that" zayn adds in.  
"Sweet" I grin as I pour the drinks.


End file.
